Episode 6046 (24th December 2019)
Plot Martin wakes up from the sleep of a rough night. Dotty asks him who Jamie is as he yelled his name in his sleep. Sonia quizzes him about his whereabouts the night before. From the hospital with baby Peggy, Keanu and Louise arrive back in the Square. Kathy reminds them on the spread she is laying out for the family later on that day. Linda emerges after another hard night's drinking with another headache. Callum tells Whitney that people like them get walked all over, so she decides to take a stand. Sharon tells the family at the party a story about a group of stags she saw come out of a lift in Santa suits in Florida. Under the mistletoe, she and Ian share an unexpected peck. When the look on his face calls Ian, Ben immediately puts Phil's mind to rest. Martin tells Tubbs that they need to come clean to the police about the hit-and-run. Tubbs claims that as nothing has been reported, they're in the clear. He orders Martin to get rid of the van. For the winners meal for the wife-swap competition, Ruby and Max arrive at The Vic. With her sexy Santa outfit, Linda feels embarrassed, not knowing that Ruby was joking. She his the bottle. Denise has chosen to spend Christmas at home trying to catch Sheree on what Amy said to her. Whitney makes arrangements for Leo to meet to draw the line. Jack insists he stays in order to make sure she's okay. Tipsy Linda throws snippets at Ruby over dinner. Halfway tells a disappointed Rainie and Stuart that he's spending Christmas with an old army friend. Louise finds it hard to breastfeed. She confides in Lisa that she's afraid she's going to crack, and Keanu's going to walk on her. Lisa assures that Keanu worships the ground she walks on, despite having the seeds of doubt in her mind. Martin begs Ben to help him crush the van through the archers. Ben denies him his help. Linda discovers Max and Ruby's open relationship over dinner and begins to insult her. The snipe backfires when Ruby brings Linda's drink-driving offence to the forefront. Linda orders them out of the pub. Phil overhears Lola talking about Keanu giving Sharon PT lessons. Ben pumps into Callum on purpose. Callum tells him that he can't run away from his feelings forever and gives him a gift he bought. He invites him away, Ben thinks about, but he walks away when he receives an incoming call from Phil. Leo doesn't turn up to his meeting with Whitney, but she spots him down The Vic's alley on her way home. He tells her that he believes all she said about Tony. He feels like Tony has made some kind of connection for them. Whitney tells him to stay away from her, and he says he loves her. Linda and Mick are turning into an explosive slanging match when Mick pours Linda's wine down the drain. Mick tells her she's a drunk. Ollie overhears and tells Linda to stop screaming. Mick is comforting him, and Linda is making a bunk. She stumbles across the Square and passes out in the gardens. The final pieces of the puzzle come together for Phil, when Keanu tells the exact same story as Sharon of seeing a load of stags in Santa suits. He goes to attack him secretly, but in time, Ben manages to push him away. Martin tells Sonia that he might have killed someone. Lee finds Linda in the gardens. Phil is out of control in the archers. Ben promises him that Keanu is not going to survive Christmas. Cast Regular cast *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Ben Mitchell - Max Bowden *Louise Mitchell - Tilly Keeper *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Keanu Taylor - Danny Walters *Lisa Fowler - Lucy Benjamin *Denise Fox - Diane Parish *Jack Branning - Scott Maslen *Max Branning - Jake Wood *Ruby Allen - Louisa Lytton *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Bex Fowler - Jasmine Armfield *Dotty Cotton - Milly Zero *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Callum 'Halfway' Highway - Tony Clay *Stuart Highway - Ricky Champ *Rainie Branning - Tanya Franks *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Bobby Beale - Clay Milner Russell *Jay Brown - Jamie Borthwick *Lola Pearce - Danielle Harold *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Honey Mitchell - Emma Barton *Lee Carter - Danny Hatchard *Leo King - Tom Wells *Will Mitchell - Freddie Phillips *Janet Mitchell - Grace *Dennis Rickman - Bleu Landau *Lexi Pearce - Isabella Brown *Ollie Carter - Harry Farr (Uncredited) *Peggy Taylor - Unknown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Charlie 'Tubbs' Savage - Tayla Kovacevic-Ebong Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *25 Albert Square - Backroom and hallway *41 Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Living/dining room and kitchen *Bridge Street *Kathy's Café *Turpin Road *53a Turpin Road - Living room/kitchen *Mitchell's Autos *Joanna's Cafe *Unknown road Notes *Ray De-Haan was credited as the stunt co-ordinator of this episode. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Linda falls off the wagon and Martin is in a panic. Category:2019 episodes